Quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tube applications and other applications are known in the art. Such couplings are utilized for biomedical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc. Despite the existence of such couplings, there is a need in the art for a female and male coupling arrangement that offers improved coupling security, simplified operation, and decreased manufacturing costs.